


Muerte del Corazón de Murciélago

by NekoMida



Category: Bleach
Genre: Breed, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Knotting, Vaginal Sex, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: Orihime wants him to learn what a heart is. Ulquiorra has his own methods for showing what he's learned.
Relationships: Ulquiorra Cifer/Inoue Orihime
Comments: 13
Kudos: 143
Collections: Teratophilia Trade 2020





	Muerte del Corazón de Murciélago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enisy/gifts).



Each time he went to talk to her, he left infuriated and confused. The human heart, so mysterious and full of emotions that Ulquiorra had never managed to feel, that he’d never had the inkling of, all displayed in her eyes and actions. It always made him touch the hole at the base of his throat when he was alone, the aching feeling there never quite subsiding when he went away from the woman.

After days and hours of pondering, he wondered just what it would be like if she showed him how a heart was made, or how she’d managed to bestow it on him. And her lips landed on his, silencing the thoughts roaming inside his skull for mere moments before they raced to a screeching halt. There it was, the heart she talked about, sitting right in the palm of his hands. Orihime’s moan of pleasure against his lips stirred something within that made Ulquiorra shiver.

“Show me your heart, woman.” It came out from his lips dangerously low, still bruised from her kiss as he tasted her on his tongue.

While she did, he decided that their clothing had entirely too many fasteners for his attention span to keep up with. Claws ripped through white fabric, leaving it in tatters on the ground, and Ulquiorra inhaled, sweat already beginning to slick on her warm skin. She thought she was in control here, that she could show him what he wanted and he’d be just fine with that answer.

She was wrong.

Black wings unfolded, too large to fit into the room itself, the thick membranes leathery against Orihime’s skin as they pinned her down to the cold stone floor. Black liquid dripped on her virgin skin, staining it with Ulquiorra’s scent and attention--he was marking her as his own. If this was how one had a heart, then he’d enjoy every moment of it. Curious fingers touched his waist, tousling the fur there as his talons scraped the stone behind them, claws sinking into giving flesh as he lifted her hips against his.

Her whimpers did little to stop him from spreading her apart, sinking into her warmth with restraint even as stars smattered his vision. It was so tight, so forgiving, so unlike anything else he’d experienced.

“I’m not...afraid.” Orihime’s voice rang out in the frigid air, sweat casting an almost glow to her skin as Ulquiorra let his hands wander over her.

“Are you not?” He hummed, pinching the pink pebbled skin of her nipples between his claws, feeling her cheek with the edge of his tail. Her little pink tongue flashed out to lick the tip of it, and he groaned, watching as her cheeks flushed with blood. She was so damp against him that his hips shuddered when he drew back out of her, feeling the downy fur on his legs stick to her skin.

“...I’m not…” It was soft, even as her fingers tangled in his hair, back arching against the floor as he slid back inside of her, picking up the pace slowly. Lips met his, and nails scraped against his shoulder blades as she moaned into his mouth, the devilish pink tongue crashing against Ulquiorra’s. Hips snapped against each other, the wet sounds of sex permeating an otherwise silent night.

It was brutal, the way that she twisted under him as he fucked her into submission again, exploring every inch that he could with claws and tongue. Orihime’s hands had grabbed his horns, crying out his name each time he pushed into her with abandon, and Ulquiorra hissed at the tightness squeezing his cock. Pleasure was something that he rarely gave to himself, preferring the comfort of a lonesome existence to something so emotionally intense. More liquid dripped on her skin, and he bit down on her breast, panting against the slick skin that left salt on his tongue.

Her teeth were gritting, words spilling from her lips that he didn’t understand, too focused on the building feeling in his chest and his groin. It was so much, too much all at once, and he yanked her from his cock; the cool air stung even as she whimpered, shivering with her own feelings of intense pleasure. 

“On your hands and knees, woman. I’m going to show you...just what I think of your heart.” Ulquiorra could barely spit it out between his teeth, barely waiting for her to turn over before he did it for her, black liquid splashing on Orihime’s ass. He smashed into her, listening to her cry out as he yanked her hair back in his claws. Each time he thrust, she slid on the floor beneath him with her fingers grasping for purchase on the slick stone flooring. 

“Please...please…” Orihime whimpered, her hair pooling on the floor beneath them as she felt fur rub against her swollen labia and clit, Ulquiorra’s tail wrapped around her midsection as claws dug into her skin.

“Hush.” It was harsh, and Ulquiorra made it a point to thrust into her even harder, enjoying the way that she shook beneath him, quivering in a mixture of pleasure and near overstimulation. He was so deep in her, the pulsing warmth of her dripping along his length as he hastened his pace, talons skidding along the stone as he pressed her down, a hand on her delicate neck as she screamed. Too tight, too much all at once, and he roared into the silence as he felt his cock swell against her.

Everything felt so much lighter, the pressure relieved as he pumped inside of her, soft cries and whimpers murmuring as Orihime fell to the floor heaving. She was stuck on him, the gland firmly seated inside of her, and Ulquiorra pulled her limp body up against him, awestruck at the way her desire was expressed. Salt-sour sweat on her skin was scraped up by his tongue, even as she shivered at the air. 

“What...what is this?” Her fingers touched against the fur that was seated firmly beneath her sex, finding their way to the sensitive skin of his length. She could feel the knot, and an involuntary thrust upwards nearly unseated her, coating her fingers in their fluids.

“A knot. You’re going to be there a while, so get used to it, woman.” Even as she shifted, his claws wandered her body, thinking of what having a heart meant. “And while I wait, I’m going to fuck you again and again, until you’re begging me to stop. I saw it in your eyes, that your heart’s desire is that. Correct?”

Orihime wiggled again, and the claws touched her clit gingerly, rolling it against the fingers. She cried out, hips moving against the knot as she tried to get away. This had to be a dream, or perhaps a nightmare--she had only meant to show him what a heart felt like, to share that human feeling with him. “N-no…”

The claws pinched, and she whined, even as he tortured her sex until she was nearly oversensitive, legs quivering against the fur. “Then I’ll make sure that that is what will be in your heart, woman. That heart of yours will belong to me, one way or another.” He’d realized that he didn’t have to pull it out of her chest, or crack open her skull to see it in action; Ulquiorra could simply fuck her until she was calling his name, dripping with pleasure around him. He could breed her over and over again, until she realized that his heart was exactly that--empty and cold, except when it came to something he desired. And he desired her.


End file.
